Not Anymore
by ForMyLove-LoveIsLove
Summary: In the beginning, all he wanted was to have his friend back. /AU-ish thing. Randall/Mike friendship/fluff. Slash if you wish to see it like that. Enjoy my fail. . ." My first for this fandom...


**Kori: **Have I ever mentioned that I don't even know what I wrote? So, I only wrote this because my friend was watching Monsters Inc. and told me about it. I only managed to catch some of the movie and it's been forever since I've seen it. Unsurprisingly, I decided to ruin her childhood by writing Randall/Mike slash but, surprisingly, it didn't exactly go according to plan because right when I was about to start typing before the idea escaped me, a commercial/preview of Monsters University came up and I was all watching it and everything. Then I saw Randall and Mike and Randall was testing Mike (like the thing people do when studying for a test). I thought it was pretty cute so I ended up writing fluff/friendship then it all went downhill from there. I think. Alright, before you go all hating on me for OOC and whatever inaccuracies you can find, let me just say something. Wiki did not help me much except to say that Monsters University will(?) reveal how Randall became who he is in Monsters Inc. or something like that. Oh, and about his power. Also, I do not know about their personality so high chance of OOC. Another thing, I kept going back and forth changing stuff with this thing so if it goes to fast/has inaccuracies/makes no sense/ or whatever, that might explain it. I mean, it's not like I had anyone read this over for me and the only person I could go to didn't want to read it because she thought it was the 'ruin your childhood' version or something. Other than that, enjoy my fail. :P

**Warnings: **very high chance of OOC and inaccuracies, AU? (if it makes you feel better)

_You can see this as slash or not, up to you._  
_Also if I get the names wrong, let me know._

* * *

**Not Anymore**

Mike Wazowski.

An interesting little monster he was, even if he couldn't scare anyone. He was a small round person with one large eye on his green body. Underneath lay his mouth of not quite sharp teeth. He had thin arms and legs sticking out of his body and tiny horns formed on top of his head. Though, it was not his appearance that made him special. Instead, it was, and still is, his mind.

Despite lacking any obvious signs of scaring potential, he knew everything there was to know about scaring. Every technique. Every terminology. The history of scaring. The rules of scaring. He knew it all and more... At least, whatever he studied over the years. All of it barely enough to pass Monsters University.

Monsters University.

It was once a place of pleasant, though awkward, memories. At least, in the beginning. When he was still my friend and we were always together as much as we could. He was my idol back then. I had always admired his smarts and I never thought we would become friends until it had happened. After all, I was a nerdy-looking guy who couldn't even control his camouflage powers, not that Mike was any better. I didn't care about how unpopular we were as long as we were together. We even had big plans ahead of us. We planned on being together, friends forever, and if possible, partners when we finally get hired to work in Monsters Inc., with me as the scarer of course. That was our dream as we lied on the green campus grass and I believed in that dream to come true. I was content with this life, content with whatever life may challenge us with...

Until James P. Sullivan came along.

I never really hated him at first. Annoyed, yes. Hate, no. I never thought I could hate anyone at the time but I would later come to hate the popular furry blue monster that everyone else seems to love. I was only annoyed with Sullivan because Mike kept complaining about him, the two being roommates that kept stepping on each other's feet. After a while of listening, anyone would get annoyed. Always Sulley this and Sulley that. But I would always let him vent out his frustration to me because I love Mike and loved how he came to ME for comfort. He gave that to no one else and I didn't want to lose that. I wanted him to stay as mine. And yet, that overgrown kitty took him away from me.

I was so mad. How could I lose Mike, my best friend, to that monster? When did they become so buddy-buddies with each other? I thought they couldn't stand each other! What did Mike even see in him? What did Sullivan have that I don't? How could I ever have my best friend back by my side now that he's been swept away by that monster?

That's when the frustration and anger turned into hate. I hated the situation. I hated everything. I hated Sullivan for taking away my best friend. For taking away my study buddy. For taking away my dream future. For taking away the best thing to ever happen to me, the best thing to ever walk into my life. I even hated the one person I once believed I could never hate. I hated Mike Wazowski.

I hated him for becoming friendly with his roommate. I hated him moving on without me. For disappearing. For leaving me behind without reason. For betraying me.

I hated him for choosing Sullivan over me.

Even if he didn't mean to do it.

And maybe I broke us apart even further until we barely even saw each other in class... or at least, he never saw me again.

We stayed away from each other until we collided on the first day of work at Monsters Inc. Not much was said then, only a brief greeting and a comment from him about how we're going to be working together with other familiar faces from MU. We were supposed to be partners like we had planned once ago and Mike would have been mine again had Sullivan not requested for the green monster to be his partner.

I ended up with a monster named Fungus for a partner. He seemed to really admire me and would do anything for me. It reminded me of when I was innocent, awkward, and weak. I hated him for reminding of such disgusting things but I kept him because I had some use of him, especially when he is so willing.

Together, we became the ultimate rivals to Sullivan and Wazowski. It was my plan. We would become better than them and then Wazowski would see how much better I am than Sullivan. He would finally see what he's missing by not being mine. Unfortunately, they were always ahead of us on the scare record. My plan was failing fast and I hated Sullivan even more for it. How dare he continue to stand in my way?!

It was not long before I had a new plan. One that would make me the boss of Monsters Inc. and with me as boss, I could do whatever I want. I could break the two apart. I could finally beat Sullivan and finally make Wazowski look at me. No. It soon became clear that that wasn't enough. It needed to be more. I needed it to be more. I would make them both suffer far worse than I have suffered. Humiliation and pain. Yes, I will make them suffer and bow before me. I will make Wazowski kiss my feet. I will make their lives miserable.

So when did it stop being about winning Wazowski back and start being about revenge to make them suffer?

Does it even matter anymore what the original intent is?

Not to me.

Not anymore.

* * *

**Kori: **Awkward ending is awkwards of all kinds. Don't know if that boss thing was true. It was just my interpretation of what wiki said because I had no idea what they were talking about/referring to. Vagueness because who knows what they'll show in Monsters University. For all I know, they could have been study buddies and nothing more. Whatever, all that matters is that I got this fail out of my head. DX  
/goes to hide in corner of despair


End file.
